


【正泰】service

by buguoshiquan



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buguoshiquan/pseuds/buguoshiquan
Summary: 角色扮演小破车咖啡店小男仆泰x客人果女装，道具，湿身有点凰注意，ooc，避雷
Kudos: 51





	【正泰】service

吱呀呀的木门声伴着风铃声响起，昭示着这块偏僻角落的咖啡店迎来了它的第一位客人，甜牛奶的香气混着咖啡的苦涩格外香醇，果酱的清新缕缕渗入其中。

“欢迎光临这位客人，您想点些什么？”

穿着小西装的服务生推出一张菜单，田柾国首先注意到的是捏着菜单边角那双成为完美艺术品的手，圆润的指甲，修长瘦削的手指，隐隐几条浅色青筋，然后才是那些五花八门的饮品名称。

“简单点吧，我要一杯甜牛奶，嗯，草莓果酱看起来不错，也要一份。”

“需要来些服务套餐吗？”金泰亨摸索出口袋处的紫色小卡片，抿着唇有些羞涩。

眼神扫过卡片上色情直白的字眼，田柾国沉了沉语调，“那就麻烦来一个A套餐，谢谢。”

寻了角落的小圆桌落座，咖色的柔软沙发非常舒服，也比较适合做一些别的事情，田柾国指尖有一下没一下敲打着桌面，倒是和店内轻快的音乐对上了节奏。

等待了有一会，清脆的铃铛声由远及近，田柾国的视线锁定住拿着托盘缓缓走来的金泰亨，小西装换成了及膝的女仆裙，蕾丝花边的头饰乖乖巧巧夹在头发一侧，白色丝质的小腿袜贴合着肌肤很是薄透，而那铃铛声的来源便是纤细脚踝处挂着铃铛的银饰。

托盘内整齐摆放着套餐的内容物，一对粉色的乳夹，跳蛋和布了凸起的按摩棒，一旁的甜牛奶和果酱倒是显得格外纯情，只不过是在没有凸显它们的真正用途前。

凑近了才发现那件女仆裙的设计别有一番风味，背后的布料少得可怜，只有一块堪堪系在腰上的漂亮蝴蝶结，微微弯下腰时，流畅的脊背线条往下便是裹着透明内裤的臀瓣，像打了腮红般白里透着嫩粉，若隐若现都称不上了。

金泰亨贴在田柾国身侧，指尖因害羞缠在了一块，炽热的温度互相感染间更是不断上升，臀下的布料隔着内裤无比严密的接触，稍微动一下都带着点刺激的快意。

“主人...想先使用什么呢？”

“小甜心亲手做的牛奶，当然先要趁热享用。”田柾国端起桌上的牛奶嘬了一口，皱了皱眉。

“好像不够甜？”

“我放了三块方糖呢，怎么不够甜。”金泰亨伸出三根手指，小声嘟囔着，不是没读懂话里的暗示意味，而是想要欲拒还迎。

“你知道我说的不是方糖的甜。”田柾国磨挲着人的下巴，把他堵在了沙发内侧，温热的唇凑了上去。

牛奶的甜味融化在彼此的口腔内，绵软柔滑的牛奶交缠间最后滚入喉头，田柾国轻咬着金泰亨柔软的唇瓣，水渍牛奶渍的响声混着怀里人喘不过气被欺负得紧的细小呜呜声，舌尖扫荡过每一处，舔过小尖牙，勾弄着共舞，离开之际扯出流连的银丝。

“小甜心比方糖还甜。”田柾国露出了餍足的笑，“不过剩下的牛奶喝不完了，要小甜心帮忙解决哦。”

金泰亨全身被洒满了牛奶也不恼，睁着湿漉漉的眼望向田柾国，无意识咬了咬唇，空气一时放大了牛奶的腥甜味，被弄湿的裙摆沾在腿上黏腻腻的，几滴调皮的牛奶顺着大腿内侧滑了进去，小腿袜被打湿更加透明了，斑斑点点白色的痕迹随处可见。

锁骨上突然一痒，金泰亨想要躲避但被圈得更加牢了，舌尖扫过想要流下的牛奶，针扎般细小的疼痛下，是田柾国在舔咬着那一片肌肤，直至有了草莓印。

一路往下，裸露在外的肌肤淌了奶液都被舔了个遍，裙下的小东西觉醒后支起了一块小帐篷，金泰亨迷瞪着眼想要探过去却被阻止，难耐又抱怨地看了一眼身上的田柾国。

把金泰亨全身都点起了火后田柾国倒是起了身，眼神扫向了一旁摆放着道具的小托盘。  
“想看小甜心自己玩，满意了主人给你奖励。”

金泰亨乖巧点了点头，解开胸前的扣子露出胸膛，那儿小巧可爱的粉粒早已挺立起来，颤颤巍巍拿着乳夹的手往上夹却总是夹不牢，一阵阵细密的痛泛了快意。

“呜...帮帮泰泰。”话语里染了哭腔，金泰亨有些着急，水汪汪的大眼就要滚出些泪水，田柾国顶了顶腮，就着人的小手装饰好了粉色的小乳夹。

一旁的草莓果酱开了封，金泰亨勾了晶莹剔透的红色果酱就往穴口处抹，穴口处早已因这具敏感的身子分泌了汁水儿，田柾国就这么看着金泰亨敞开了腿，往自己身下一根根增加着手指，顶到深处臀瓣也跟着细微颤抖，草莓酱的清甜夹杂着某些暧昧萎靡的味道，浓醇的果酱出入小穴是黏腻沉闷的咕哝声，不同于单调清脆的水声。

“唔.....主人....还不够。”快感引起了金泰亨骨子里的淫荡，咬着唇哭喊着不够，抽出了手指换上了跳蛋往最深处塞，自己抓着遥控器玩得不亦乐乎，调到了最大档的跳蛋在湿滑的穴道内嗡嗡嗡震动着，金泰亨眼角溢出了泪水，张着嘴大口呼吸着。

“小甜心要把自己都玩坏了，但是这样怎么可能满足呢。”田柾国握着布满凸起的按摩棒就往那个贪吃的小口推入进去，小穴湿湿软软很好吞吃的下，只不过跳蛋还未拔出来就被顶入了更深的地方，金泰亨惊呼一声，扭着臀想要逃避这过大的快感。

田柾国哪能叫金泰亨躲避，摁着人的腰窝缓慢抽插起了按摩棒，凸起的小点接触到内壁一阵酥麻，金泰亨发出猫儿般的叫唤，但这还不是极点，田柾国另一只手握住自己硬挺的性器的时候，更是脑子一片空白。

穴内吞吃着按摩棒，性器被人拿捏着上下滑动，金泰亨绷紧了身子，一阵又一阵的颤栗，终于坚持不住射出了一股白浊，染脏了两人的衣服，星星点点落在裙子上一时分不清是奶渍还是精液。

“泰泰...泰泰不想玩了，想被主人欺负。”抽抽搭搭的声音，田柾国也忍得有些难受了。

“转过身去，这就奖励泰泰。”田柾国拍了拍金泰亨的小屁股，后者红着眼睛转过身跪趴在沙发上，撅起屁股无声地暗示。

把穴内的跳蛋和按摩棒抽出随处一甩，田柾国抹了果酱往自己早已肿胀的性器上撸了两把，握着人的屁股就沉沉的贯入，金泰亨揪紧了身下的沙发垫子，往后移了移将性器吞吃得更深。  
脚踝处的铃铛随着身后人抽插的动作一下下晃荡着，一下是有节奏的叮铃铃，一下又是毫无章法杂乱的撞击，全依活塞运动的频率，腰上的蝴蝶结散开来更是叫背后肌肤袒露得更多。

小穴内绞得越紧，田柾国就越是咬着牙更高频率地动作，臀瓣被拍打得一片红，金泰亨被快感折磨得都要跪不住往下滑，却被田柾国牢牢实实摁在怀里更为猛烈地撞击，果酱混着肠液一股脑顺着交合处往外滑，不断拍打撞击下叠了白沫。

“呜呜.....太快了..泰泰不行了。”嗓子早已变得沙哑，金泰亨哭着，断断续续还夹杂着奶嗝，膝盖处也应摩擦有些痛，想着也是变得通红了。

“乖宝再坚持一下。”田柾国轻轻吻着金泰亨后背的肌肤，又是含咬住泛红的耳尖一阵舔弄，最后感觉到穴内一阵痉挛浇下火热的液体，往前重重一顶喷洒而出，这样冲击下金泰亨抖个不停，淅淅沥沥一小片澄黄的尿液。

高强度运动下金泰亨全身都冒了汗，结束后双腿间泥泞不堪，乳白的精液混着红色果酱从穴内缓缓流出，杂糅成粉红色，揉着眼睛小声呜呜哭着，还未从高强度快感下挣脱出来，田柾国抱着人温柔亲吻着额头。

“服务很满意，要给我的宝贝五星好评。”


End file.
